A Bloody Storm
by thunderstorm91
Summary: In Equestrai things were peaceful and perfect, the mane 6 couldn't ask for more. Their perfect world is shattered when a vampire comes into their world and takes them, the Solar Princesses and the Demon of Chaos and thrusts them through a portal to a new world. Here there is a deadly war taking place. Friendships will be made, new love created and long lost family is found.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight at Canterlot was the night of celebration, for it was night of the Summer Sun Celebration. Many moons had passed since the defeat of Nightmare Moon and the return of Princess Luna, since then Princess Celestia has made it a grand celebration at the royal palace to celebrate the return of Princess Luna. In the time that has passed Princess Cadence was married to Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle took her place as the Princess of Friendship and she saved an alternate universe twice, where it was like her world in Equestria only everypony wasn't well a pony. Time sure does fly by when you have six friends and you live in Ponyville, but things were not all as they should in all worlds, and soon Equestria was going to feel the imbalance. For the girls were about to find out what other worlds were there outside of Equestria, one world in particular was going to soon need their help, as well as a very special pony.

The night was filled with music and laughter and conversation and even dancing, Twilight and her friends had planned the perfect celebration. As the night wore on Twilight had greeted and talked, Pinkie Pie was having fun with Spike playing games and even some of the other Canterlot ponies were getting in on the games; Rarity was showing off her new dress she had spent almost a month working on, which was only half as long as it took her to design it, Applejack as always made the best food for the celebration and had more of it coming out of the kitchens, Fluttershy was of course in the garden with all the critters, and Rainbow Dash was with the Wonderbolts. Tonight was going to be the best night ever for the girls. Even Princess Luna was having fun with Pinkie Pie and all the games.

Yes, indeed, this was turning out to be a wonderful celebration. Unfortunately in would not stay that way, there was someone there that shouldn't be. And no pony knew they were there, not even Princess Celestia.

Twilight worked her way to the large wall of windows that exposed the garden and made her way out the door to the garden. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief that for once they have had a very calm past year. Although a lot has happened, it has been very calm compared to everything else that has happened. She just closed her eyes and could feel all tension just letting go, for this had been the best night ever.

"This...is...the...Best...Party...EVER!" Pinkie Pie squealed as she bounced over to Twilight, breaking the silence. As always she greeted Pinkie Pie with a smile and even giggled at the amount of streamers and confetti that was in Pinkie's mane.

"Why yes, Pinkie Pie this has been the best Summer Sun Celebration in a long time." And that was for sure, not only had nothing gone wrong all night, but the last Summer Sun Celebration that Twilight had attended Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had been taken.

"Hoo wee! This has been the best night ever, but I'm bushed from all the hustlin' and a bustlin' it took just to put this together. I'll be glad to be gettin' on home to Ponyville in the mornin'." Applejack came out practically dragging her hooves, she did look beat, but happy.

"My, my, my what ARE you girls doing out here where there is, eh, dirt and you could ruin your gowns?" Of course Rarity was worried about their gowns. Even though she did do a fabulous job on their gowns, she outdid herself once again.

"Aw now, Rarity, don't start in with all your hoity toity phooey. The night is almost over and it ain't like we're gonna go a' mud wrestlin' in these confounded things." Applejack just had to give Rarity a jab over her cleanliness and need for perfection.

"Well, Applejack, unlike you some of us actually appreciate being clean." Rarity tossed her mane and turned her chin up. All Twilight could do is roll her eyes and giggle along with Pinkie Pie.

"Not all of us are-" right then Rainbow Dash dropped out of the sky in between Rarity and Applejack, just in the nick of time too.

"You guys this has been the best night EVER! It has been so AWESOME to be with the Wonderbolts all night! This is even better than the Grand Galloping Gala!" she was practically squealing with joy. She looked at Rarity and then Applejack, "Are you two at it again? Can't you guys just give it a rest for one night?" She rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Well if Rarity wasn't bein' so darn fussy about everything," Applejack poked a hoof at Rarity, smiled and chuckled. This made Rarity smile too.

"Not all ponies like to get messy, now do they?" she smiled back at Applejack, then they all broke out into laughter. Their laughter drew the attention of Princess Celestia. They were still laughing as the Princess walked out onto the garden where they were all clustered together.

"My, my something must be pretty entertaining out here." she smiled at the girls as they stepped away from each other and their laughter died down.

"We were just laughing at each other." Twilight explained as the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Where is sweet Fluttershy?" Princess Celestia asked as she looked around the group. They all looked around and noticed that she hadn't joined them, although she was probably out here in the garden with all the critters. Rainbow Dash flew up to get a better look at the garden and spotted her in a small clearing, but she wasn't just with critters. She was with Discord.

"Well I found her, but she is with I think an uninvited guest. Who invited Discord?"

"I invited him and he has proven himself over the past year." Princess Celestia stated, even though she didn't quite sound happy about him being there. Although Discord was reformed they didn't really trust him, except Fluttershy. "Well girls, I leave you to your conversation. I am so glad to see that this has been the greatest night ever." She smiled at each of them before returning to the ballroom.

"Ya know, I understand that she believes he is all on the good side now, but the last time we trusted him he turned against us and join with Lord Tirek and tricked everypony, helping him steal magic." Rainbow Dash snorted with obvious distaste for discord.

"I agree, but he has been reformed and has proven it as well," Twilight sighed. She had mixed feelings about Discord; her head screamed to stay away and to not trust him, but her heart said to trust him and give him a chance. It was a difficult situation considering everything that has happened between them and Discord. She tried to stay positive about it, especially for Fluttershy since it wasn't fair to make her choose between them and Discord. If Fluttershy could trust him and believed in him, then they should be able to as well. She shook her head and put those thoughts aside for the time.

"Are you sure we can trust him, Darling? After his past, uh, boo-boos?" Rarity chimed in after a slight pause.

"I'm not sure, but we do need to show that we have forgiven him for his past mistakes. I know Fluttershy has and if she can, then we can too." She tried to sound confident.

"Ah dunno, Sugarcube, after all that he has done to Equestria and us for that matter ah just don't know if ah can trust him." Applejack looked worried as she kept looking in the direction of where Rainbow had seen Fluttershy. "And ah most definitely do not like the idea of Fluttershy being friends with him, it-it just don't seem right nor safe." She looked like that at any given moment she was going to bolt into the garden and rescue Fluttershy.

"I don't normally say this, but I agree with Applejack, how can we know for sure that he has truly reformed?" Rarity agreed, the girls were obviously concerned. Not only for Fluttershy's safety, but all of Equestria.

"If Princess Celestia believes he has reformed, then so do I. I agree that it will be difficult to trust him, but we need to. He has trust in us, especially Fluttershy, we should do the same." Twilight stood firmly by what she said, "Now let's go back in and finish the rest of the evening in peace and try to have fun too." She smiled at the girls before returning to the party.

As the night waned on the girls continued to celebrate and they soon forgot their thoughts on Discord. They didn't notice that things started to change and something was wrong.

Twilight was talking with one of the high society ponies of Canterlot when she started to slur her speech, things started getting fuzzy and there were even moments of her blacking out. She started hiccupping and everything started moving on its own. She looked around and noticed it was happening to other ponies, even Princess Celestia and Luna were acting different. She had to find her friends and figure out what was going on. As she stumbled through the crowd, bumping to other ponies and tripping over her own feet, she spotted Pinkie Pie and what she saw was a shock all on its own.

Pinkie Pie was dancing on the table that had a statue on it, she was using one of the legs of the statue as if it were a pole. There were several other ponies standing around her, but instead of them trying to get her to come down they were encouraging her. Several of them were shouting and catcalling, even starting to throw bits on the table as she began teasing them by lifting the skirt of her gown. Twilight couldn't believe her eyes, she had to find the other girls and she had to find them fast!

She was almost to the other side of the room from where she started when she tripped and fell past other ponies. She hit the floor pretty hard, she struggled to get up as her legs were not cooperating with her at all. Once on her feet she looked up to find Rarity in the corner her gown was torn on one side and on the front it was covered in punch. She was crying and her mascara was running leaving black stained tear trails on her face as she approached her she could see there were a few of the punch cups littering the floor around her.

"Ra-Rar-Rarity, wh-wh-whatsh *hiccup* wong?" Twilight tried to keep her speak as smooth as possible, but it wasn't working.

"H-H-He wo-wo-won't *hiccup* w-w-wo-wove me-ee-e-e-ee! Wh-wh-why! Tw-twi-twiwight ww-wh-why w-wo-won't *hiccup* h-h-he w-wo-wove m-m-me-ee-e-e-ee!" Rarity was wailing so hard it was almost impossible to understand her. Twilight wondered what was going on with everypony, she was getting scared. She walked over to Rarity and helped her to her feet and used her own gown to dry her tears.

"W-we n-n-n-need t-t-to f-fi-find the o-others. So-some-something ish w-wr-wrong." Twilight snorted in frustration at her inability to speak correctly. Her vision was getting worse and so was her coordination. The girls clung to each other as they stumbled through the crowd and searched for Applejack and Rainbow Dash, Twilight hoped that they were unaffected by what was going on. That hope shattered when they found them.

"YEE-HAW!" Bringing the hoof she had in the air down hard on Applejack's flank. This only made her snort and buck even harder to get rid of Rainbow Dash. Twilight left Rarity at the edge of the crowd that had formed a circle around the two crazed ponies and charged as best as she could without tripping over her hooves again. Applejack paused right before Twilight crashed into them and with a loud crash they landed in a tangled mess against a table.

Pinkie Pie bounced off the table she had been dancing on and jumped on top of them and was screaming, "PONY PILE!" When Twilight gained her hooves and crawled out of the pile and stood, she groaned has her stomach started churning and her vision started getting black spots in it again. Her legs wobbled as she struggled to stay on her hooves and not crumble to the floor. Applejack came stumbling up next to her and threw a hoof over her shoulder, she was under the same influences as the rest of them.

"Aw now *hiccup* S-s-sugarcube," she paused to let out a girlish giggle, "We was just havin' a li-li-little fun, h-h-honest." She giggled again and then let out a very loud belch. "Hoo-wee that there punch *hiccup* is some mighty good stuff."

That was it, it was the punch! Twilight raised her head trying to find to Hors d'oeuvres table where the punch was, only to find her head started to swim and everything got really blurry. She stumbled trying to get out from under Applejack's leg and her legs wobbled and she collapsed in a heap. She could barely hear the faint voices of her friends as they tried to talk to her before she slipped into oblivion.

When she awoke she was in a dark room, she couldn't tell if it was her room at the castle or if she was even still in Canterlot for that matter. So much of last night was a blur when she tried to think about it. Her head started pounding like someone was pounding on a huge drum. She groaned as she tried to gain her bearings, she tried to get her legs under her only to discover she had a heavy iron collar. It was so heavy she could barely lift her head off of the floor, the chain that was connected to the collar started to rattle making her head pound even harder. She let out a groan and placed a hoof to her temple trying to rub the pain away. She focused on her horn trying to bring some light so she could finally see where she was at.

Her horn began to glow a soft glow, even then she still had to squint her eyes because it was almost too much to bear. As she looked around she could see she was in a very long cage that had a solid door on one end and bars on all the other sides. She looked around to see if she was alone and found that she wasn't alone, but that all of her friends were in here with her including Spike, Celestia and Luna. They all were in collars with chains and the ones with wings had straps around their midsections to hold their wings down, next to her was Rarity.

"R-r-rarity," she could only let out a very hoarse whisper. She stretched her hoof out nudged the unicorn, trying to rouse her from her comatose like state. Rarity groaned as she shifted her weight around before trying to open her eyes, which made her groan even more.

"W-w-wh-what h-happened?" She turned to Twilight and the unicorn looked so rough. Her mascara looked like she had been crying and had caked and stained her coat, her mane was a heaped mess. The more Twilight looked at her she realized she wasn't wearing her gown anymore and neither were any of the others. Amazingly enough Celestia, Luna and herself still had their crowns, but had been stripped of nearly everything else. Spike began to stir at the sounds of Rarity's voice. He was between Twilight and Rarity and was curled up next to Rarity, he too wore a collar and chain.

"Nnff, uh Twilight why are you reading again at night?" He snuggled closer to Rarity in search of warmth, when he grabbed her leg his eyes suddenly popped open, "Uh Rarity why are you in my bed?" Before she could answer he looked over at Twilight and seen her collar. He jumped up only to trip over his own chain, "What's going on? What's with the collar?" Rarity grabbed him before he could start running around in panic.

"Hush now, Spike, its okay and we are going to figure this out." Twilight tried to assure him, her voice didn't sound very convincing though.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it isn't going to be good." She coughed and tried to clear her throat, it felt like she had been gargling sand. More groans erupted throughout the cage as the other ponies began to stir. The only ones that weren't stirring were Celestia and Luna, they were still comatose-like.

"Golly, what in tarnation happened last night? Ah feel like ah have been kicked in the head by Big Mac," Applejack groaned as she tried to raise up, "What the hay!? Where in Equestria did this collar come from?" She snorted in frustration, before groaning again.

"W-wh-where are we?" Rainbow shifted around and stood up, groaning the whole way. When she tried to stretch she discovered that her wings were strapped down and that she also was wearing an iron collar. "And why are my wings tied down? What is going on here?" Rainbow Dash gained volume as she began to panic, she chain clanging loudly as she struggled to free herself. Applejack and Twilight tried to reach for her to calm her down before she attracted any unwanted attention. Rarity rose to her hooves and got as close as she could to Rainbow Dash and when the scared Pegasus moved closer to her, she swung her hoof out and smacked Rainbow on the cheek. The Pegasus came to a standstill and froze just staring at Rarity in shock and disbelief.

"Why does everypony gotta be so loud?" Pinkie Pie groaned as she rolled over to search for the source of all the noise. Her eyes snapped open in shock as she seen that her friends were wearing collars and chains, although Fluttershy did have her wings strapped down. "What's going on? Why are we in a cage?" She started to tremble with fear. There was a sudden coughing and groaning coming from the end of the cage that had the solid door.

Applejack was closest to the noise so she moved closer to see who else was trapped in the cage with them. When she came back into the ring of light that Twilight had created they were relieved and shocked to see who was over there.

"It's Fluttershy and Discord." Her voice spoke a thousand words when she said Discords name. Twilight just shook her head, at least they know he wasn't behind this.

"How did you guys wind up in here?" Twilight asked.

"Well Discord and I were just having a wonderful time in the garden when these-these things jumped down out of the trees and landed on top of me and Discord," she shuttered at the thought of what had happened last night, "Discord tried to fight back, but one of the creatures had a hold of me with its claws at my throat ready, ready to-" she shuttered again and couldn't finish.

"They were going to rip her throat out if I didn't submit quietly to them, when I agreed to their conditions they bound me and then pressed a cloth to my face and then poof lights out. That's when I woke up here." Discord sounded angry and frustrated, but when he looks at Fluttershy he had a content look in his eyes which showed he was happy that she wasn't hurt.

"When Discord passed out, they did the same to me and held the cloth to my face covering my nose and mouth until I passed out." she shuttered again as she remembered what happened.

"What did these creatures look like?" Twilight asked, she had to find out what they were up against.

"I don't know what they were, Twilight, I have never seen creatures like these before. Their faces looked animal like, almost like a wolf, with ears and sharp teeth, but they walked upright on two legs and they wore shirts and pants as well, mostly black. They smelled dangerous whatever they were." The way she described them, they remaindered her of her friends back at Canterlot High, but the wolf-like features was completely stranger to her.

"I've never heard of anything like that before," she though silently for a moment, "If only Celestia and Luna were awake maybe they could help us."

"They also got Celestia and Luna!" Discord exclaimed in disbelief. Twilight pointed her horn to the other end of the cage where Celestia and Luna still lay.

"Twilight, um, do you know anything about what happened last night?" Fluttershy asked quietly, she looked up at Discord for support, but he was still in shock.

"Unfortunately I don't know, Fluttershy, most of last night was a blur," she focused intently on trying to remember anything about last night and that's when she remember what Applejack had said about the punch, "That's it!" she exclaimed with excitement they all looked at her in confusion, "It was the punch, someone tampered with the punch. It effected everypony at the celebration," she suddenly gasped, "The celebration! The setting of the moon and the rising of the sun! All of Equestria is going to be in total chaos without Celestia and Luna to change the moon and the sun!" Everyone gasped at the sudden realization of what was going to happen without the Princess'.

"What about Princess Cadence? Could she take over in place of Celestia and Luna? I don't remember seeing her at the celebration," Rarity made a good point, Cadence wasn't there at the celebration.

"She will have to, just like when Celestia and Luna were taken and the Tree of Harmony was in danger. I had to step up and take their places till we could free them." Twilight made an excellent point. Even without Celestia, Luna and herself Cadence could still take their places on the throne and rule Equestria for the time being until they could escape and return. "I just hope her and Shining Armor will be safe while we are gone." Twilight hung her head down and sighed, she was scared and was worried, not only for her sister-in-law and brother but for her friends and the world as she has known.

BANG!

The noise of metal being smacked hard against stone suddenly echoed throughout their dungeon, everyone suddenly jumped and Fluttershy squealed quite loudly and ducked behind Discord. Twilight tried to find the source of the noise but it was hard to find it with its mass echo. There was a scraping sound, echo just like the bang, it was getting closer. Twilight tried to make her light brighter, but she just didn't have the strength. It was as if all of her magic had been sucked away, she felt so vulnerable. Fear began to spread through her, she could hear the whimpers from her friends as they began to feel the fear. Even Discord shifted around the caged, keeping Fluttershy close to him, Fluttershy looked ready to bolt at the first chance she could get.

BANG!

Another metal noise echoed throughout the dungeon, it was getting closer. The scraping noise was getting louder, Twilight could hear heavy panting and something wet dripping onto the stone floor. Fear ran through her like a shiver from the cold. Whatever lay beyond in the darkness wasn't a friend. The scraping stopped, just short of Twilight's ring of light, the panting was loud. There was a low growl the permeated their surroundings, this being shifted back and forth as if trying to decide whether to step into the light or not. And then, it stopped.

"My, my, my, what have we caught in my web tonight?" The voice was silky and low, with an unusual accent. Definitely not from Canterlot or any other known region that Twilight was familiar with. Right before her eyes a being stepped into the light with the grace of a dancer, his mane didn't even move as he stepped closer to the cage. He looked different from any stallion she had ever seen. His eyes glowed a dark blue, like that of a deep lake, the color actually shifted like water. His coat was slick almost like silk, even finer than Rarity's coat, he was jet black although as he moved the color shifted into various colors of dark blue. His mane was long, almost as long as Celestia's, it was held back with a velvet ribbon. He wore a brooch that hung right above his breast, at the base of his neck, it held a collar together that looked to be made of white gold chain and the finest of silk or maybe it was satin. He was big too, bigger than Shining Armor even, his legs were stout and clean with no feathers around his feet. His hindquarters were sleek, but toned like an athlete or a knight even. He was a very handsome stallion to look upon, but when he spoke it was like ice. Even with the arrogance in it, it was still a cold and cruel voice.

"My, my not only have I caught the Elements of Harmony, but the celestial sister and the demon of chaos. This has been a magnificent night, hasn't it?" His gaze scanned the caged, capturing each face and gazing into the eyes briefly. "Did you like my elixir that I had slipped to all of you? That took some time to procure, but it was well worth the time and hassle to get it and it did lead to marvelous results. Wouldn't you say so my dear?" He reached a hoof in and stroked Twilight's face, it felt cold as ice. She gasped and leapt away from him, this was no pony of the likes she had ever met before. "Why you are quite correct, my dear. I am not a pony, in fact I am something far worse that your friend over there." He gestured towards Discord. Spike jumped up and tried to lunge at him, to no avail with the iron collar hanging from his neck. He stumbled and skidded to a stop on his belly.

"Y-y-you leave h-her a-alone! Yo-you hear m-me?" He shook his fist up the monster, he snarled and even growl at him. This only made him laugh, Twilight gasped at the sound of it, she had heard it before. It was a beautiful laugh, yet haunting at the same time, it flowed gracefully from him like a gentle bubbling brook.

"Wait, I know you! I've met you before, at Sugar Cube Corner," she paused when she seen the almost surprised look on his face, "You were there right after it had closed with a woman, she had black hair with red streaks in it. I remember your laugh!" Twilight said in a matter of fact voice, she pointed a hoof at him as if she was going to say ah-ha, "How did you get here? To Equestria?"

"My you are quite the little observer aren't you? Why I was there," he paused brief and then lunged forward, "hunting!" he bared his fangs that were dripping with saliva, his blue eyes had changed to red and a low growl emitted from deep within his throat. Twilight flung herself backwards away from him, she hit the bars on the other side of the cage. The others had done the same, Discord and turned away and shielded Fluttershy from the monster. Spike jumped away and clung to Twilight's leg, burying his face in her fur. He laughed once again at their fear, when he turned to look at them again the fangs were gone and his eyes were back to their original blue color. "Now, now ladies don't be afraid, I would never harm you." He turned to walk away and then he paused, he tilted his head to look back at them, "At least not now." With that he laughed again and that's when Celestia and Luna began to stir. He sneered as he watched them struggle to shake the effects of his elixir, "Well, well, well, looks like the celestial sister have finally decided to join us in the land of the living."

Celestia and Luna groaned as they felt the same throbbing in their skulls as the rest of them did when they awoke. They struggled and strained under the weight of the iron collars as they stood. Celestia gasped as she took in the sight of their situation and seen their captor, Luna looked as though she had begun to pale as she looked around. Their horns began to spark and glow as they tried to use their magic, but just like Twilight it was a futile attempt. They didn't have the strength to use magic for much for than to make a small and simple glowing light.

"I demand to know who you are." Celestia raised her head to a regal position and even with the collar and chains, she still looked like the regal and strong princess that she was. Luna tried to follow her sister, but she was shaking with fear.

"Well my dear, you will learn who I am soon enough, but first it's time for your dinner," he smirked as he stomped his hoof loudly in the floor making two loud rings. They heard a door open somewhere beyond the ring of light and it frightened them, but what stepped into the light only frightened them more. Even Celestia quaked at the sight of this monster. It was huge with massive arms that were as big a round as some of the biggest trees on Sweet Apple Acres, maybe even bigger. Muscles rippled underneath its tough hide, it held a large crate and the noises that came out of the crate only made their stomachs churn with disgust and fear. The creature was so tall it had to stoop to walk through the dungeon, the spines that ran down its back scrapped the ceiling and its horns scraped even harder. It made the sound that nails did on a chalk board. All the ponies flinched at the sound, even the celestial sister flinched and everyone had pressed themselves against the backside of their cage. Twilight continued to observe this large creature, it had the lower half of the body like that of a pony. The top half of the body was covered in a black fur, other than the horns that protruded from its head and the spines down it's back that were in a perfect row like that of a dragon. Twilight could only assume that this creature was something like a Minotaur.

It set the crate down in front of the cage and lifted the lid off, the creature that crawled out was even worse than the creature that carried the crate. It had a dozen tentacles that covered the entire body, in fact it was just a huge mass of squirming tentacles. They were green and looked slimy even, Twilight heard Rarity let out a scream before she went slack and fainted. That seemed to only excite the tentacles even more. Discord was the first that they choose, the minotaur-like creature opened the door at the end and grabbed him before he could back away. Fluttershy screamed and clung to Discord as if to protect him, the creature tried to pry her off, but she wouldn't let go of Discord so it took her with him. Discord wrapped his arms around her and tried to shield her from the mass of tentacles, when they reached for him was when he let go of her. She screamed again and fought to keep hold of him, that's when they grabbed her as well. Rainbow Dash slammed against the front of the cage and snorted in anger, so did Applejack and even Pinkie Pie was fighting against their collars. Twilight pulled at her restrains as well, they had to help Fluttershy. Celestia threw her head around trying to shake off her restrains, only Luna could see what the tentacles were doing.

"Luna! Why aren't you fighting?!" Twilight screamed at her, when she didn't respond was when Twilight turned to see what she could possibly be staring at and what she seen was astounding, she froze in place as she watched.

The tentacles were pleasuring Discord and Fluttershy.

All of the ponies had frozen in place as the watched the scene play out. There was a tentacle wrapped around each of their legs and two around their midsection, there was four around Discord's middle. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, the fact that it sounded and looked like they were enjoying themselves didn't help matters much. They both had a tentacle down their throats, Fluttershy had two at her marehood and Discord had five at his member. The tentacles were pumping away at them filling them up to the brim. It finished with Discord first and when it was done his stomach was bulging, the tentacles that were him were dripping with slime and saliva and the ones that had been servicing his member were covered in his cum. Suddenly the ones that were covered in his cum were now pumping away at Fluttershy's marehood, going deeper than the others had. Fluttershy's eyes bulged wide open in surprise and then rolled into the back of her head as she was overcome with pleasure. They all stood in shock and watched as Fluttershy was pleasured by the tentacles. When the tentacles were finally finished with Fluttershy, she too had a stomach bulge from being filled up by the tentacles. She had a collar placed around her neck and so was Discord, they both had their wings bound as well, before being placed back in the cage.

Twilight stood in complete shock as she watched each of her friends one by one taken to the tentacles, she noticed that the tentacles that would pleasure their marehoods were coming back out dripping white like the ones that had serviced Discord's member. She noticed there was a bottle they were dipping into before plunging into their marehoods that was filled with a white liquid. Twilight's senses were soon overcome with the scent of the mares' desire and filly juices. She clenched her thighs together, she could feel the dampness of her marehood and her wings strained against the bindings that held them. Soon it was her turn and the fear came once again almost over powering her feelings of desire until the tentacles took hold of her. It was as if fire had been shot into her veins, she felt hot, and the tentacles teased her folds before plunging into her marehood. She squealed from the explosion of pleasure from the sensation, her squeal was cut short because a tentacle plunged into her open maw and down her throat. At first the pleasure was damped by the tentacle down her throat until everything started squirming and pumping together, when the one would come out of her throat one would pump into her marehood. The two in her marehood took turns at first and then they were pumping together. Everything was building soon she began to think should couldn't take anymore when something gave way and she tried to squeal and whiny, she bucked against the tentacles as she rode out her orgasm. It was insanity for her to feel this much pleasure, especially since she was being held prisoner.

When she remembered that she tried to fight back only to have a huge wave of pleasure wash over her once again. The pleasure was unbelievable, she felt like she was going to explode. She could feel something sticking and warm shooting down her throat, it reminded her of honey or nectar even. She wanted more of that and she started sucking on the tentacle as it pumped, she could feel in quiver each time is was going to shoot more into her. She began to feel the same sensation from the ones that were at work at her marehood, one tentacle wrapped around her clit and it alternated between squeezing it and grinding against it. Soon the pressure was building again and everything was tightening, soon another explosion and she was bucking and whining again. It began to feel like the pleasure would never end, she could feel her belly expanding as it took in more of that sweet sticky stuff. She was going to burst if she was forced to take any more in. More tentacles moved in on her, they removed the bindings around her wings and began to preen them. She tried to gasp as a new wave of pleasure washed over her and practically made her cum right there on the spot. It didn't take long before she did though, after only a few feathers were touched she was bucking wildly.

After what felt like forever she began to feel numb and the tentacles soon left her be and she was taken back to the cage. Her collar and binding had returned, even though she should've been struggling her body just wasn't working. Her mind was numb from the blasts of pleasure and whatever had been ejaculated into by the tentacles was numbing everything. Her stomach felt as though it would explode, the bindings that held her wings were pressing on her extended belly. As she was laid into the cage she could feel what she thought was basically cum slosh inside of her, it was a weird feeling and yet soothing when it shouldn't. Everything began to go out of focus, she could here Rarity being pleasured and the other moans and grunts sounded like Spike. She tried to lift her head, but it felt like it weighed a ton. Before long she drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

There was a mumbling, it was somewhere in the distance. Who was talking? Twilight wondered as she fought through the fog, her mind was a muddled mess. When she finally found the strength to open her eyes, she could see dark legs beyond the bars. She gasped as she remembered she was trapped in a cage, she stood suddenly to see more of the creatures from last night. They had raised the cage and were holding it and the door was open, but in its place was a swirling and glowing portal. Twilight looked around and noticed that everyone's bindings and collars had been removed. When she tried to conjure up a spell she got a sudden sharp pain in her head. No matter how are she tried she couldn't use her magic. Her fear began to swell when every passing second. The others were rousing from their sleep as well.

"Wh-what happened?" Rarity rose sluggishly to her feet and the stumbled and fell on her rump, which caused her to let out a squeak, "Why on earth-" she instantly froze as she suddenly remembered what had happened last night. Her eyes were wide and her jaw practically hit the floor of the cage. "T-t-tw-twilight do I remember correctly on the events of last night?" Before Twilight could answer Celestia answered for her.

"Yes, Rarity, it did," her head was bowed in embarrassment and her regal demur was gone completely, the same with Luna who was crying softly into her sister's shoulder. She cooed softly to her as she tried to comfort her, even though she looked ready to break at any point. Rarity began to cry softly too, Twilight tried to comfort as best as she could, but the burning of the tears only grew. She feared things were only to get worse, sooner rather than later they all found out how bad their situation was.

"I don't care, you will do you're damnedest to make sure they end up at the Prince's castle. If they don't it's sunlight for me and a ripping for you!" a deep voice growled far in the distances. "We have to get everything correct, I haven't lived for almost 200 years for my life to end now." Soon they could hear the sound of hoof beats in the darkness and the pony, rather the monster, stepped into the ring of light. He sneered at the ponies, relishing in how weak they were at this time. "Time for you lovely ladies to go to a new world. Where you will help my Prince take the thrown that is rightfully his!" He stomped his hoof hard on the stone floor, letting two loud rings out.

The minotaur-like monsters began to raise one end of the cage at the sound of their master's signal. They all gasped as they felt their hooves slide on the slick metal. The ponies all scrambled to the backside of the cage, only to slide further as the end of the cage was raised. The slick metal flooring made it difficult for the ponies to find any grip at all as they slid closer to the portal. Twilight suddenly reached for one of the bars and clung to it with all her strength, Spike wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around one of her hind legs. Rarity clung to her around her middle and soon they formed a chain of ponies. Rainbow Dash and Applejack clung to a bar together just a few feet from Fluttershy, who was clinging to Discord with all her might. Discord grasped a bar with his paw and had the other arm wrapped tightly around Fluttershy. Twilight let out a sigh of relief when she looked above her to see Luna dangling with Celestia, her forelegs wrapped crushingly around her older sister's midsection. Twilight looked out at her captor who was practically seething with rage, his face though never let it show.

"Get them loose from those bars or so help me, Tartarus won't be as much of a hell as I will rain down on you," he stomped his hoof again and this time, Twilight knew they didn't stand a chance and staying in the cage. Two of the minotaur-like monsters began banging on the bars on either side of the cage with their gigantic fists. Some of the mares squealed in fright with each slam of the fist. Twilight was losing her grip, she struggled to hold on, for the sake of Rarity and Spike, and she had to hold on. She could hear Fluttershy whimper, Rainbow Dash and Applejack groaned with each slam as they fought to hold on together. Twilight's muscles burned from the strain of trying to hold this much weight up, a voice came through the haze of her pain.

"Twilight, when I say let go. Let go." Twilight looked for the source of the voice, she found it was dark figure, a woman, standing at the edge of the shadows, she seemed to glow, almost like a dream. She looked like someone from the world of her Canterlot High friends, yet she didn't. When Twilight looked up she noticed that Celestia was looking at her too. "I promise nothing bad will happen to you when you pass through the portal, I will make sure you make it to a safe place and not in the hands of the evil Prince. You will be with my other half, Thunder Storm, she will keep you safe." Twilight nodded, even though she was scared she felt like she could trust this person. Her muscles and limbs began to shake as she began to lose strength. She could hear their captor growl in frustration.

"Hit it harder!" He screamed at them, he had turned into his monster self. His eyes glowed a bright blood red and his fangs dripped with saliva, "Work harder you putrid, mindless beings or it is to hell with you!" He growled as he began to pace like a predator.

"Let go, I promise it will be safe, now let go!" The woman practically screamed to Twilight and Celestia. Celestia was the first to let go and fall into the portal, which had changed color, Discord followed suite and as they fell they screamed. Fluttershy practically fainted in Discord's arms as they hit the shining portal. Rainbow Dash and Applejack screamed in fear, so did Rarity.

"Twilight, what do we do? The princesses and Fluttershy fell into the portal," Applejack practically shook with fear. Twilight knew now that there was nothing to fear.

"Let go," was all she said as she herself released her hold on the bar, giving into the screaming in her muscles, Rarity screamed with her as they fell. Applejack and Rainbow tried to catch them, only causing themselves to fall with them. They hit the portal in a massive entanglement of legs and bodies. It was a weird feeling as they passed through the portal, it felt as though something warm gliding over their bodies. It soothed Twilight's aching muscles and her mind, soon everything went black and her consciousness slipped away from her. She didn't know where they were going, but she trusted the woman who told her to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

In a world that was connected to Equestria by a portal, was in turmoil and war. Things were at their worst. The King had fallen terribly ill, the Captain of the King's Guard stayed by his side day and night. She prayed that her King would get better; he was the only family she had ever known. He had taken her in when he and his company had come into a small village and he seen her being beaten. As she grew older he trained her into the warrior that she was now. If only she had been with him during that hunt, she could've stopped the attack; she could've taken the hit instead of the King. Her eyes burned with the tears she longed to cry for her King; although he had asked her many times she would always call him by his proper title and never call him father, at least with other people present.

She walked to the King's chambers in silence with her second in command, Lord Thoran; she could feel his eyes on her as they walked. She didn't care though, the King was her only concern, and he was the only priority right now. Before they reached the hallway that led to the King's chambers Thoran grabbed her arm. She looked up at him, questioning their pause when he swooped in a crushed his lips to hers. The surprise left her defenses down long enough for her body to react before her mind. She kissed him back with just as much fervor, starting a battle with his tongue when he invaded her mouth. She relished and took comfort in his weight pushing her against the wall, even with the bulk of their armor. When the kiss finally broke they were both gasping for breath, her fingers were entwined in his long black hair.

"I've been wanting to do that to you for so long," he whispered to her, shivers ran down her spine. She didn't want to separate from him, but she had a duty to her King and they had to get to their posts soon before anyone questioned why they weren't there yet.

"I've wanted it as well," she whispered back, she needed his strength for without him she wouldn't be able to keep going much longer. Since the King fell ill it has weighed heavily on her heart. She leaned into him and laid her forehead against his chest plate, the cool metal causing her to shiver. He held her tightly, just giving her comfort; he understood that this had been hard on her. He cupped her cheek and tipped her chin up, he placed a tender kiss on her lips and then on her forehead.

"Come, we mustn't keep the King waiting much longer. I know you've been waiting all day to take your shift with him." He smiled at her before she could deny his claim. She just smiled and shook her head at him. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the King's chambers, the other guard that was to stand with Thoran was already there. She wasn't surprised since Larkin like to get to his posts early and relieve the previous shift of guards, he could stand at a post by himself for two whole days before he'd need a break and she knew she could trust him. After exchanging pleasantries she took a deep breath before pushing open the heavy oak door. She walked into his chambers to take the place of the guard that was standing watch; she could hear the King's breath. Shallow and ragged, he could barely breath, the room reeked of death. The burning in her eyes got worse as she tried to swallow the knot that had formed in her throat. She cleared it away and startled the guard that was standing next to his bed. She glared at him for dropping his vigilance.

"Take your rest now, I will watch over him for the night." Her voice was quiet, but cold and harsh as the knight walked away from the bed. Before he left, he turned to her and watched as she took her place next to the bed.

"He hasn't improved, although he has been mumbling your name all evening." He looked at her with sad eyes as he looked from her to his King lying on his death bed. He sighed before leaving, shutting the door quietly behind him. She slumped and relaxed knowing no one was watching her; she closed her eyes as she fought away the tears.

"I was wondering when he would leave," the King gasped in a soft whisper. Startling her, she straightened up immediately and turned to the King.

"My Lord, is there anything I can do for you?" Her voice was soft and kind as she kneeled next to the bed. He tried to move his hand closer, reaching out to her. She grasped it tightly, trying to comfort him in any way possible.

"My child, I want for not," he paused to gasp for a breath, "except for you," he paused again, "To take my place," another gasp, "As Queen." She almost dropped his hand as she gasped, he had always talked of making her his official daughter, but she would always tell him no to save that place for his heirs. Since he had none to claim, she was the only option he had.

"But, but My Lord, I am just a knight, nothing more. How can I become Queen and take your place?" her voice was shaky, her usual strength and conviction lost.

"You are more than," he gasped, "A knight," another gasp, "You are Captain," gasp, "Of the Kings Guard," gasp, "A powerful seraph," He paused to catch his breath, "And my rightful daughter." He smiled at her and for a brief moment she could see the man he was before falling ill. Even though he was being ravaged by a fever, she knew he was speaking the truth.

"Oh Father, please you can't leave me," Her eyes becoming tearful as she brought his hand to her cheek. She stood and reluctantly released his hand and walked straight to the door. He may not have given the order, but she knew he needed the magistrate. After sending one of the guards at the door to fetch the magistrate she returned to the bed and took his hand again.

"My girl, my beautiful Thunder," he gasped, "You always knew what I wanted," he gasped, "Before I could even speak it." He smiled at her again before weakly removing his pendant. He found enough strength to place the silver chain over her head. "Now I may it official," he gasped, "You are now the Queen of the Realm." He started one of his coughing fits as Magistrate Collins walked into the room.

He walked to the other side and helped her sit the King up so he could cough out the fluid that had begun to build in his lungs. The magistrate noticed her wearing the pendant and just smiled at her with knowing eyes. After getting the King back into position on the bed, the magistrate pulled up a chair and held the King's other hand.

"My Lord, you sent for me?" He asked in his usual wise and comforting voice. He was another man that she considered part of her family.

"Yes," the King gasped, "I need you to make a note," gasp, "I want to make," gasp, "Thunder Storm my official heir," gasp, "And make her Queen." He could barely breathe now. His strength was getting zapped from him with every moment.

"Yes, My Lord," He smiled knowingly at him, "I always knew you would." He pulled a roll of parchment from his cloak and began to make out the official paperwork. Once the document was finished his helped the King sign it and then handed it to Thunder Storm, "Now my dear, you need to sign it as well." His eyes were warm when she looked up at him. She could barely hold the quill as she scribbled her name and title on the bottom of the document, directly below the King's signature. "Now it is official, you are now our Queen." As if the old man knew of what was to happen he pulled out a small crown. Made of gold and silver fitted with gems, it was a delicate thing as if it were to be dropped it would shatter. The magistrate walked around the bed to stand in front of her, as he recited the old words she knelt in front of him. Still in her full armor and holding the King's hand, she trembled as the magistrate placed the delicate crown on her head. "Now my dear, it is official." He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. When she turned to the King, he was also smiling. Pride filled his eyes and gave him the strength to wrap his arms around her as she leaned over to give him a hug.

"We had planned on this since the day I brought you to the castle. I knew you were going to be my heir since that day I laid eyes on you." Tears began to flow down his face as his heart swelled with pride. She looked at the magistrate and he nodded in agreement.

"At first I thought he was daft and had lost his marbles, but as I watched you grown from a scrawny child that was bruised and battered to a strong and undefeatable warrior. Your wings are strong enough to make winds strong enough to knock an entire army on their rumps and your heart is large and full of love, yet as strong as Mithril. You are the perfect heir and now will become the perfect Queen." His voice was filled with pride. When she turned back to the King he was still smiling at her.

"I will always love you, Thunder, even when I die I will always be with you." He squeezed her hand one more time.

"I love you too Father and I will make you proud. I will be the queen that you want me to be." Her throat clenched as another knot of tears was forming. She loved her father, not only because he was her savior, but he took her in when no one else would. He was the only family she had ever known, even if she thought of the magistrate as family he wasn't the King. She cried out everything that night, not only was she happy, but she was also sad that she was losing the only father she had ever known.

That night the King passed in his sleep, while holding his daughter's hand. That night was to be the last night of happiness that Thunder Storm would have in a very long time. The day after the King's funeral the council of elders held a gathering and met with Thunder Storm and the King's Council. They said that they couldn't make her Queen even if the King signed a document without notifying the other royals had rights to the throne as well. Thunder agreed that if the elders couldn't find anyone else to take the throne among the choice of royals that the throne was to go to her. They agreed upon those terms, it would be the biggest mistake they all could've made.

The elders held a meeting with all the royal families that held rights to the throne and among them was an elven lord, Dreven Morell. After long delegations many of the royals agreed that Thunder should take the throne, except for Lord Morell. He believed that since she was not of royal birth she held no claim to the throne what so ever. He himself tried to claim the throne as his stating he was the only royal suitable for the throne, the council of elders turned him away saying he would never be king for he was too narrow minded and had darkness in his heart. He sought revenge and swore he would be king if it was the last thing he would do. He slaughtered many of the elders that night, the great dragon almost fell and with it the world began to burn. His knowledge of the dark arts made him nearly impossible to defeat. Amongst the royals only one stood up to fight for light and goodness. Lord Thoran claimed he could defeat Morell and win back everyone's freedom and end the darkness that had begun to take over their world. Many stood with him to end Morell forever, to save their world before it was reduced to nothing but ash.

That was many years ago…

Thunder Storm, now captain of Prince Thoran's army, was preparing them for battle, to end Lord Morell. She paced back and forth in the large study of the mansion they were staying in, the fire crackled and the light glinted off of her armor. The army was almost on its last leg, so many were already injured and many were exhausted. She paused and looked into the fire, hoping that it would give her some answers, anything to help her win this war, to save the people from Lord Morell. She gasped when she glimpsed a woman's face in the flames; she blinked a few times and stared harder into the flame. Her brow was scrunched tightly together, her eyes began to ache. The flames began to dance, the woman's face started to become clearer although she didn't recognize her and yet she felt as though she had known her for her whole life.

The door to the study open and her commander, Thoran, came in. He strode quietly across the study and stood next to her in silence. She could feel his eyes on her, waiting for her to give notice that she knew he was there. He reached out and stroked the edge of her wing, sending chills down her spine and making her shudder. She turned her head enough that he could see the edges of her profile illuminated by the firelight.

"Thunder, you can remove your armor for now. There is no lingering threat upon us, for now we can relax and gain our strength. You need to rest; you are no good as Captain if you are exhausted as well." His voice could weaken her; send her into a whimpering puddle. If she would allow it, since she came to this world she has only indulged in such pleasures only a few times and they were all with Thoran. That was before the war and before Thoran became a prince of the Moroi and leader of the largest army known in the history of Alcadia.

"No, My Lord, I will not let my guard down till the war is over. Not while Dreven is still alive." Her voice was cold, but underneath he could hear her yearning to be by his side. He sighed and stroked her wing again, this time her wing shuddered under his touch. That made him smile, something she didn't see very often since the war began. She couldn't let her feelings get in the way; her duty was to King Sephiran, long may he reign, and to ending this war. She turned to face him, her gaze wondering from his vibrant blue eyes to the tips of his boots.

His broad shoulders and thick arms, wide chest and chiseled abdomen were barely hidden beneath the white linen shirt he wore, the laces on his shirt were almost completely undone and showing off his broad chest and his smattering of chest hair. His breeches were of a dark deer skin and his boots were dark brown leather. When she brought her gaze back to his face her jaw almost went slack. His blue eyes were almost glowing with desire; they looked like the deepest and clearest of waters. So deep she could almost drown in them. A warm ball had already formed deep in her belly and the more she gazed upon him, the hotter it grew. She ruffled her feathers and tore her gaze from his before her desires got ahold of her. He moved closer to her and placed a finger under her chin and grasped it with his thumb.

"Thunder, please, we had something before the war, don't let that die now." He sounded sad, almost hurt even. He was a great leader and if all goes well he will be the next King, she couldn't let him throw it all away on her. She was just a Seraph that could wield magic. She wanted to be with him, with every fiber of her being; even her wings wanted his touch. But with so much on the line, she couldn't risk anything to happen. She looked into his eyes and could see his pain; she could feel the burning of tears welling up in her eyes. She never cried, not since the King had passed or it was for Thoran; the first time he was injured in battle she cried all night long till morning when she got news that he had already healed. He was a Moroi vampire of royal lineage and was already in line for the throne.

"Thoran," her voice was soft and shaky, "Thoran I ca-," he cut her off with a kiss. Small and tender, his cool lips lighting a fire on hers and turning her blood to boil. Even though the kiss was tender it left her breathless. She could feel the heat spreading across her cheeks; her very reaction told him she still wanted to be with him, no matter what she said.

"I know what you are going to say, but please," he grasped her hand with his other hand and cupped her cheek with the one that was already on her face, "Please, don't push me away. I know that the war has changed everything, but it has never changed the way that I feel about you. I know you are from a world much different than my own, but you belong here with me by my side forever, as my Queen." His voice was soft and his eyes shown with desire and his true love for her. She could see it and even feel it; she loved him as well, even if she couldn't say it. She nodded her head and he knew what she meant. "Now take off that wretched armor and come to bed, we have a quiet night for once. Let's enjoy it while it lasts." With that she removed her armor and then went to his chambers to sleep. All was well for the night.

For now.

When she awoke she could feel Thoran's strong chest beneath her cheek, she raised her head and propped her chin on his chest. She watched him as he slept and smiled, the moments of their activities from earlier in the night flashed in her mind. She closed her eyes and revisited those moments; Thoran's hot breath against her flesh, she could remember his corded muscles underneath the flesh of his taunt chest, the pure ecstasy from the mutual orgasm they reached, the feeling of his hot seed pumping her full to the brim. A warm ball formed in her stomach as she remembered the feeling of Thoran driving into her with everything he was worth, it had been several years since the last time they had been together like that. She wished that they could remain like this forever, but the realization that they were still in a time of war shattered through the glorious memories of last night.

She laid her head against Thoran's cool chest once more and tried to go back to sleep, that was when she heard a ruckus in the distance; she leapt out of bed caring little that she was naked. She stood stock still as she listened to the noises, closing her eyes and using her magic to magnify the sounds. She could hear many new voices that she didn't recognize; she knew every voice of everyone in her command. These were definitely new, mostly women with two males; one older and one younger. Who were these new voices, she wondered?

With a huff she grabbed Thoran's linen shirt and her boots and leapt out the window, her great wings unfurling and catching the wind with ease. Her blood raced as she glided down across the courtyard and in through an open window, landing with fluid grace and power in front of the group of new people. When she stood she almost gasped in shock at what she saw.

These people were all naked; the guards hadn't even offered to give them any clothes or to cover themselves with. She looked to one of the guards in the front and glared at him. He quickly looked away and turned to look at the floor, he even cowed away from her gaze. She ruffled her wings as she continued to observe the group. Five of them had wings like her, all of them women, and three of them had horns as well. One of the other ladies had a horn as well, but lacked wings. One of the men, the young one, looked like a drake being. Two of the ladies didn't look special, for the exception of the one having extremely curly and very pink hair. The other man made her arch a brow; he was a Lord of Chaos. What also made them all unique was they were covered in a soft fur like her and the women all had unique markings on their hips, just like her.

"Follow me," with that she turned away from them and started towards the study. It'd be better to bring them there, that way the other soldiers wouldn't see them. No need to further embarrass the women more than they already are. As they walked she listened closely to them, trying to see if they would talk amongst each other, the only noises she heard were squeaks coming from the little seraph that had been clutching the chaos lord. It seemed that every little noise and sudden movement would startle her. She inwardly sighed and shook her head at this little mouse; she wouldn't last very long in this world.

As they approached the study the doors swung open suddenly making the little yellow seraph squeal in terror, Thunder could practically hear her shaking in fear. Thoran stood in the door wearing his breeches and his boots, but no shirt, making her remember that she had taken his shirt when she took flight out the window. He stepped out to greet the new group when he spotted the chaos lord; he froze in his steps and let out a low growl. He lunged at him and threw him against the stone wall, the yellow one screamed in terror and tried to stay in between Thoran and the chaos lord. The chaos lord had a brief flash of fear before anger erupted over his face as he tried to shield the yellow one from Thoran.

"How dare you come into my castle?" Thoran practically roared into the chaos lord's face, his fangs were bared as he snarled at him in rage. Thunder had leapt into action when Thoran had lunged for the lord; she pushed hard as she tried to wrench them apart. There couldn't be a fight right now when they didn't even know who these people were.

"Thoran, release him! We need answers from them and we can't get them if you kill him," she raised her voice at him as she finally pulled them apart, "Now you are both gentlemen and you will behave accordingly or I will personally rake you across the coals myself and throw you in the stockades." She snarled at them, both of them looked at her in surprise and they could stare dumbfounded all they wanted; she wasn't going to allow them to start a fight now. "Now if you are finished, may we continue with getting these people into the study, clothed and get some answers." She glared and shifted her gaze between both men. They looked at her, back at themselves and nodded like two boys that had been scolded.

"Please, pardon my outburst; my name is Prince Thoran Vivaldi Bladislous, welcome to my castle and I do apologize for the conditions here. You arrived at a bad time, we are in the middle of a war and times have been tough." He returned to his regal and proper stature, stepping aside to allow them to enter the study, but not before he told the guards and Thunder heard him whisper, "Keep an eye on him," which only made Thunder growl at him and glare, Thunder shot him a glare in return.

As they all settled around the room, linen shirts were passed around to the women and breeches to the men. The women with wings had difficulty, except for the blue one since her chest was on the small side. Thunder evaluated them as they took their places around the study. The horned seraphs all had nice figures, large chests and hips with narrow waists, all of them had tattoos all in the same location as her own tattoos.

The purple one had a smaller bust than the other seraphs, yet substantially larger than the other women except for the yellow seraph. Her horn was larger than the white horned woman but smaller than the other two horned seraphs. Her fur was purple, her hair and tail were violet, purple and pink and her eyes were dark purple, they were large and full of wisdom aside from her fear and uneasy. Her tattoo was a dark pink star that was surrounded by five smaller, white bunches of sparkles.

The white horned seraph was the largest of them all, except for the Lord of Chaos, her fur was white and her tattoo was a celestial sun. Her hair and tail was a mass of cyan, light green, violet and pink and it seem to flow like water, almost like it was gravity defying. Her bust strained greatly against the linen material, tearing it slightly at the top where the laces were, her nipples dug into it and her hips were too large for the linen shirt; so she was bared open for the group to see and her attempts to pull the shirt down were meaningless unless she held it down. She had large eyes that were filled with warmth, even in the situation that they were in.

The dark blue horned seraph was smaller than the white one and similar in build and her hair and tail were similar as the white one only a different color. Her tattoo was a crescent moon on a swatch of black as if it was to represent the moon in the night sky. Her coat was a dark blue and her hair and tail was a blue with a translucent blue border. Her bust was slightly smaller than the white horned seraph and her hips weren't nearly as large, yet still large enough that she struggled against the linen material. Her nipples could still be seen digging into the material as it strained against her bust, her hips were small enough for the linen material to slip down them and cover her as long as she didn't move her legs too much. Her eyes teal and large like the white one, soft and warm, even as she stood there quivering like a leaf.

The blue seraph, who had perched herself on the back of one of the couches with her back to the rest of the group, had a slender and lithe figure, she was built for flight. Her bust was small, the smallest of the group, and her hips weren't as large either, but very muscular overall. Her blue coat reminded Thunder of the sky and her tattoo was a white cloud with a striking rainbow lightning bolt. Her hair and tail was also rainbow in color with six different colors; purple, blue, green, yellow, orange and red, like that of a rainbow. Her eyes are a strong red color, but not like that of blood, but of a rose, they shined with strength and confidence. She held her chin up in defiance almost, but she held a smirk on her face until she locked eyes with Thunder and then she ducked her chin slightly and broke eye contact. There was still fear in there, even if she didn't want to show it.

The yellow seraph was curled into the chest of the Lord of Chaos; Thunder got a decent look at her while she was struggling into the linen shirt that had been given to her and Thunder was surprised at what she had seen. Her bust strained against the linen, stretching it as far as it would give, her nipples could be seen digging into the material. She certainly came close to matching the white horned seraph in bust size, her hips weren't quite as large as the white one. She had a tiny waist and her features were dainty, her eyes were large like a doe and her lips were delicate as if they had been painted on. Her hair was a soft pink and some of it draped over her face like a curtain. For being a flier, she was certainly not built for flying. She was terrified of everything, once she was settled back into the arms of the Lord of Chaos she stopped trembling even though she wouldn't look out and anyone.

The white horned woman had a slender figure, not as shapely as the others but not as slender as the blue seraph. Her bust was large by most standards, but not as large as the purple horned seraph, it strained slightly against the material but not much. Her fur was white, her hair and tail was multiple layers of indigo and it curled, even though it was a little mangled as if being through a rough skirmish. Her horn was smaller than the purple seraph and her tattoo was three diamonds. Her eyes were azure and they was slightly blood shot as if from crying and they showed fear as well.

The other two women looked as if there was nothing special about them. One was a light orange color with white freckles on her cheek; her hair and tail were blonde and her eyes were green. Her figure was very muscular with a decent sized bust and her hips were also of decent size, her thighs were filled with corded muscles; she was definitely used to hard labor. Her tattoos were three red apples. The other woman had light pink fur with dark pink hair and tail and it was extremely curly, her tattoo was three balloons one yellow and two blue. Hey bust was large, slightly smaller than the yellow seraph. Her eyes were light blue and even in this situation were full of life and happiness. She didn't even show much fear at all, Thunder admired her bravery.

As her eyes finally fell onto the Lord of Chaos, this demon she had known through legends and myths whenever she would read the books in the great library in the King's castle. He was a draconequus, the head of a pony-like being with a goat horn on the left and a stag antler on the right, a single fang and a beard like that of a goat. He had a lion right arm, an eagle's talon on the left, a dragon leg on the right and a goat leg on the left. He had a right bat wing and a Pegasus left wing, a snake tail and tongue as well with different sized pupils. His body was covered in brown fur, his head was grey. His scales were green and his other appendages matched the colors of the appropriate animal they came from. He was definitely a unique being to look upon. The breeches that had been given to him where a little short on his legs and didn't fit him right, they did fit in the waist so he stayed covered.

The dragon-like demon was small in size; although he was muscular he still had a layer of fat that made his face puffy as well as his stomach. Whereas the Lord of Chaos had slightly defined abdominal muscles, the dragon being had a layer of fat that kept his muscles hidden. He was covered in purple scales with green spikes run from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. His scales were very well kept as were his spikes, very uncommon for a dragon demon of his young age. His eyes were a bright green with the usual slits like all dragon demons, he stayed close to the white horned woman and kept an strong watch on the purple horned seraph. The breeches that Thoran gave him were entirely too large for him and he had to keep a clawed hand on the waist of them to keep them from falling to the floor.

Once Thunder had finished her evaluation of the group and Thoran had finished handing out clothes to everyone, she decided it was time to introduce herself properly. She watched the group a little longer and then looked at Thoran as if to make sure he wasn't going to try to jump the Lord of Chaos again. As she stepped up and gained the groups attention, she took her authoritive stature, even without her armor she still looked quite formidable and she knew it.

"Now that everyone has settled in and is clothed its time that we learned somethings about ourselves, Prince Thoran and myself do not want you to feel like you are prisoners while you are stay with us, but we do have questions that need answering. I will start the introductions since Thoran already introduced himself before jumping the Lord of Chaos. I am Thunder…" She was suddenly cut off by the white horned seraph as she made an outburst.

"Thunder Storm is it really you?" Her eyes began to get misty as she gazed at her with complete shock and happiness at the same time. She had a hand covering her mouth in surprise as she stepped forward. Thunder shifted into a defensive stance as she approached her.

"How do you know me?" Her voice was clipped and cold.

"Oh I do apologize for my outburst, but I am just surprised is all. I had thought that something terrible had befallen you all those years ago." She smiled at her innocently, happiness radiated from her. Thunder stared at her coldly, even though confusion was churning beneath her cold surface. "You were so young when you were lost, I'm certain your family will be happy to know that you are safe and alive."

"I do not have a family, the King was the only family I have ever had," her voice remained cold, her gaze was piercing like ice.

"Oh of course you do, you even have a sister who is with us now," everyone just stared at her dumbfounded; "Rainbow Dash is your sister." She smiled warmly at her.


	3. Chapter 3

The silence was deafening as everyone in the study stared with blank looks as they tried to process what had been said. Thunder's mind completely shut down, this was too much for her to take in. Her whole life she lived thinking she was alone, that she had no family, at least blood family. The King had taken her in and adopted her as his own, he was the only family she had ever known. Before the King had found her had been a nightmare that had long since been forgotten, but before that she had no recollection of a sister, let alone a family.

The blue seraph crashed to the floor, breaking the silence with the ruckus she made trying to right herself before taking off and flying like an arrow till she was face to face with the white horned seraph.

"Uh, Celestia, are you sure that potion that we got slipped hasn't messed with your head? I don't have a sister!" Her outburst made the purple horned seraph jaw go slack, the orange woman stepped forward and reached up, grabbing ahold of her tail and giving her a hard yank, forcing her to her feet.

"Now Rainbow Dash! Have some respect," she scolded the blue seraph, officially called Rainbow Dash, her voice held a heavy accent with a sort of thick twang to it, "We've all been through a lot, but ya just don't go talkin' to the princess like that."

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Rainbow Dash, Princess Celestia, I don't understand. There is no record of Rainbow Dash having a sister, at least none that I have found when I was looking the genealogy of everypony in Ponyville." The purple horned seraph looked up at the Princess in confusion.

"Well, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, there wouldn't be any record or memory of a sister, because we removed and blocked all record and memories of her after the attack on Cloudsdale." This only gained more confused looks around the room. She just smiled warmly and closed her eyes, her brows scrunched together as if she was focusing on something. Her horn suddenly began to glow with a golden aura. A beam of light shot forward and landed on the wall opposite of her and making a window-like shape of light formed with moving pictures. When she began to speak, her voice rang with wisdom and knowledge, it filled the room in a regal town.

"Many years ago you all remember when my sister, Princess Luna, turned into Nightmare Moon and was banished to the moon for 1000 years, until the Summer Sun Celebration when she returned and thanks to Twilight and her friends they used to Elements of Harmony to restore Nightmare Moon to her former self as Princess Luna." The group nodded, except for Thunder and Thoran, "In the time of her absence the Threstals remained at Canterlot waiting for her return. Some did not agree with this and turned rogue, although we tried out best to stop them many managed to escape to the Everfree Forest.

Rainbow Dash was young when her sister was born and from birth she was a very special little filly. Thunder was born not only with Pegasus wings, but with a unicorn horn as well." She paused to allow this to sink in.

"She was the first ever born alicorn in recorded history, aside myself and Luna, and when the rogue Threstals heard of this announcement, they began to plan to steal her from Cloudsdale and raise her among their ranks and make her their new Princess. Using her as their key to releasing Nightmare Moon to rule over Equestria in eternal night.

When we had heard word of their plans I immediately had her powers bound, hiding her horn and her magic. We had information dropping into their ranks that she had died. Unfortunately this only outraged them and they attacked Cloudsdale with the purpose of making the Pegasi pay for the death of their only key." She began to look sad as the scenes showed the evidence to back her story began to turn dark as a battle unfolded. Thunder watched in horror as many Pegasi; stallions, mares, and foals alike, were slaughtered in cold blood by the Rogues.

"I and the royal guards fought as hard as we could, but with little avail. Even though we managed to stomp out the rogue forces, we had lost Thunder in the process. I could sense that magic had been used, but could not find the source of it." Thunder watched fixated on the window as more scenes unfolded. "We search every inch of Equestria, but with no results. The Everfree Forest had been scoured even, but you were nowhere to be found. After a couple of years the search was ended, with the only conclusion that you had died during the battle and was just unaccounted for amidst the deceased." The window closed and the light faded, Thunder turned to look at the princess. Even though it explains so much, it was still so confusing. "The Pegasi elders came to me hoping to rid Cloudsdale of the misery that had befallen it, so much sorrow had filled everyponies hearts that they couldn't seem to find joy in much of anything. They asked if I could take away the memories of those who had been lost and the attack that had erupted in their sky city. Instead of taking them away I simply blocked them and replaced them with happy memories. Those who had been lost were merely stored away deep in subconscious mind of everypony living in Cloudsdale. I can undo that magic and allow you to remember who you are once again as well as for you Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy." She waited patiently for a reply from them, the yellow seraph squeaked when her name had been spoke.

The yellow seraph, called Fluttershy, shakily stood from her hiding place and looked at the Lord of Chaos as if guidance on choosing the right answer. He nodded and she tentatively walked, more like shuffled, to where Rainbow was standing. She took Rainbow's hand and she squeezed hers in return and gave her confident smile. They needed to know the truth to what had happened.

They looked at each other, searching for an unspoken answer from the other, Rainbow could feel it in her heart that there was a connection to her. Something deep in her mind was trying to reach out. Thunder could feel it too, she walked tentatively towards to blue seraph till she was just arms reach away. She looked back at Thoran, who merely nodded as if he felt this was right as well. She looked back at Rainbow Dash, who no longer looked cocky and brave, but just as she scared as she was. She reached out, extending her hand out to Rainbow. Time seemed to come to a standstill as she waited for Rainbow to reach out and touch her hand. Rainbow reached out tentatively, balking at first, before touching her finger tips to Thunder's. Her hand slid up until she was grasping fully, suddenly with a flash of light everything seemed to fall away as they were surrounded with scenes from a past they neither one remembered.

Images danced in front of their minds eyes, tears streamed down their faces as they felt so many emotions that bombarded them all at once. They could hear screaming of so many ponies, feel the powerful wing beats as they flew in erratic patterns trying to dodge and fight off the enemies. Blood permeated the air, staining the pristine white clouds that formed the beautiful city in the sky. Screams rang out all around, bodies began to litter the floor of the city and many were thrown over the edge of the clouds to plummet to their deaths, their wings having been ripped off by the rogues.

[i]Rainbow looked fervently for her baby sister and her parents, she couldn't find anyone in the chaos that had erupted during the Pegasus games. She could hear so many foals screaming in terror and other screaming in pain, she could barely see there was so much blood raining everywhere. She was blinded by a bright light, when she could see again she saw the great Alicorn princess! She stood in shock as she watch her shoot beams of magic at the enemies that were destroying their city.

Fluttershy looked out from her home as she watched in terror as the ponies she had grown up knowing were slaughtered mercilessly. She couldn't move from where she was standing, she was hidden from the bad ponies but she couldn't close her eyes until a Pegasus had been thrown into the wall of her home. She ducked down and hid under a table, her face tucked behind her long mane. She tried to block the noise of the battle, but every scream of pain echoed through her, shaking her to her very core. She didn't know where her parents were, she couldn't move even if she wanted to, she was rooted to that spot. She quivered with fear with squeaked with every loud cash and every scream that erupted through the air. She couldn't believe that something this terrible was happening in Cloudsdale, nothing ever bad happened here. 'Oh where is Rainbow Dash? Where is Mom? Where is Dad?' she screamed in her head. She needed to get out there and find them, but Mom and Dad to stay here and to not leave the house unless they came for me. She tried to peek out from behind her curtain of pink, but every time she would get close there would be another crash or another scream and she would duck behind it even further. Her fear had her rooted to that spot under the table and she couldn't move.

Thunder cowered in a small hole in some clouds, she watched in frozen terror as one of the pegasi was ripped apart by five bat-like pegasi. Her body just shook, she could make her legs work and her wings weren't strong enough yet to carry her anywhere. Tears filled her eyes as she cried out for her mother, when the bad ponies were finished hurting that other Pegasus she ran out into terror searching for her mother. Suddenly something fell from the sky, it was another Pegasus and she was hurt too, like the other one. Red stuff was coming from her throat and sprayed all over Thunder's dark grey coat, it got in her eyes and blinded her momentarily. She cried even harder as she tried to wipe it off with her hooves, it was warm and sticky, it matted into her mane as the wind blew in her face. Her tears helped to get it out of her eyes, only she didn't want to see what was in front of her. It was one of the bad ponies, he sneered at her with an evil smile that made her freeze in place. Her legs shook so badly that she could barely stand, she couldn't even scream as she watched red stuff drip from his gaping maw. His teeth weren't like other ponies, they were pointy and she could see bits of dark stuff in them. There were even feathers in the corner of his mouth. He chuckled at her as he circled around her, like a scary monster, he snorted at her making her jump and squeal in fear. As she watched him circle her, she could see a big stick poking out underneath him. He rubbed his nose over her, sniffing her mane and then he rubbed his nose against her flank.

Suddenly there was a burst of pain from the back of her neck and she was airborne before she could even squeal in fear. She could feel his hot breath on her as he carried her away from her home, she tried to squirm out of his sharp teeth only to cause more pain and he chuckled even more. Her vision started to get dark as he flew farther away, that's when she heard it. Her daddy's voice, she squealed for him as he called out her name. The big scary bad pony suddenly jerked to one side, she looked in the direction to see her daddy above the bad pony, trying to reach her. She reached out her hooves to him, each time the bad pony pulled her out of reach. Finally he let go of her as her daddy crashed into him again, she screamed loudly as she fell through the night sky. There was a burst of light and she could see a strange face, not anything like a pony's face. She smiled at her softly, her mane was black as night with white flowers in it, her fur was a light brown and her eyes were a bright blue like the sky during the daytime.

"You are going to be safe Thunder Storm, I promise," it was soft and kind and full of love, like her mommy's voice. It was the very last thing she heard before she fell asleep and when she woke up, she was in some strange place. She didn't even look like a pony anymore, even though she still had her wings and her fur, but she couldn't walk right anymore. As she stumbled through the big new place that she was at, she wondered what all this gold stuff was. It smelled really good and the green stuff tasted pretty good too, she smiled as she tried to figure out this new place.  
[/i]  
They suddenly gasped as they crashed to the floor in a heap, Thoran raced to Thunder's side, his strong hands were on her shoulders. She cried out as her mind struggled to allow all this new information flood its gates. She shook with fear as the memories of the attack were still fresh in her mind. She couldn't understand and yet it all made perfect sense, she was truly a Pegasus and her sister was Rainbow Dash. She grew up in a sky city called Cloudsdale in a country called Equestria and she had met some lady that had tan skin and black hair with white flowers in that was her savior from that fateful night. The same lady she had seen in the fire the night before, when she was gazing into the flames in the fireplace. When she took a ragged breath and tried to get her thoughts together she looked over at Rainbow Dash and a familiar sense of love washed over her as she laid eyes on her long lost sister.

Rainbow Dash was crying as well, it was just too much for her to process, she had seen so much death and destruction. Ponies she had known, that were her friends, murdered without mercy or even a second thought. She couldn't believe that something like that could've happened in Cloudsdale and for it to have cost her a life without knowing her sister, caused more pain and yet joy was over running her as well knowing that she had her sister back. She clutched at Fluttershy who was baring her face in Rainbow's shoulder, crying and shaking in such fear and what she had just seen. Discord had come over and wrapped his lion's paw around her shoulders for support, she just continued to cry and why wouldn't she? They had all just seen something so horrible that it made them all sick and yet knowing that Rainbow had been reunited with a sister she had lost so long ago filled them joy.

"I can't believe," hiccup, "that I have a sister," sob, "that I never knew I had," sob, "and now," hiccup, "I found you!" Rainbow Dash sobbed loudly, Fluttershy continued to sob into Rainbow's shoulder, muttering incoherently in between sobs. All Thunder could do was cry and shake as Thoran tried to comfort her. Knowing now what happened in her past and how she came to this world has shook her to her very core, everything has changed now. She now has a sister and has so much to learn about a past that she didn't even knew she had.

Princess Celestia waited until the girls had gained control of themselves; Discord hovered over Fluttershy, but let her cling to Rainbow Dash. Thoran kept a hold of Thunder until she shrugged him off and regained her authoritative stance once more. She looked more ragged and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"You said that I was the first born Alicorn, what does that mean?" Thunder's voice still shaky from her earlier experience, but with an inquisitive ring to it.

"It means you are very powerful, I'm not sure of the true meaning but I'm sure that what ever the fates have in store for you is going to be full of greatness, that I am sure of." She looked at Thunder knowingly, her eyes fill of knowledge, wisdom and pride. She practically glowed with happiness.

"What is Alicorn magic? Is it the same as a mage or sorcerer?" Thunder understood what an Alicorn was, but what was the magic and what was she going to be capable of? Her biggest fear was that she was going to hurt someone, mainly Thoran.

"No, Alicorn magic is one of the five kinds of magic known to us in Equestria," She smiled at Thunder, "Alicorn is the peacekeeper of the universe, we draw our magic from the universe itself and that energy is incomprehensible and is the reason as to why we are as powerful as we are. When something grows too powerful and upsets the balance in the universe, we step in and restore balance. With that power comes great responsibility, we must maintain the balance within ourselves or risk catastrophic effects when we allow..." the blue Alicorn stepped forward placing a hand on the white one's shoulder.

"That is what happened to me long ago, when I let jealousy and darkness over run my heart. I became Nightmare Moon due to my ignorance, losing the balance within myself." Her voice was soft and sad as she spoke of what had happened to herself. "I was foolish then to think that I could take over Equestria and make it into eternal night." She looked at Thunder solemnly, tears brimmed her eyes as she thought back to the travesty that she had caused.

"If I am an Alicorn like you, then why do I not have a horn?" Thunder kept up the inquisition, she needed answers and she needed them now.

"Your magic was bound inside of you by a powerful spell that can only be broken when you are ready to take on the duties and can control the magic that makes up an Alicorn. With that your horn was taken and will return when you break the spell, I wanted to make sure that you were completely protected from the Threstals and others that wanted to do you harm.," her eyes grew sad as she looked around the study and catch sight of the maps and other war plans that laid scattered on the large table, "I see that now it was foolish of me to do so, I can see you need your magic more than ever."

"No it wasn't foolish of you," her authoritative tone caught Celestia by surprise, "you only done what you thought was the right at the time and it was. In order to keep me safe you had to bind my magic, if you hadn't the Threstals would have succeeded in their plan and Equestria would've been lost." She smiled warmly at Celestia, something Thunder didn't do very often these days.

"Now that we have our memory back I guess an introduction is due for the rest of the group. I am Thunder Storm, Captain of the King's Guard, Commander of Prince Thoran's armies and recently discovered Rainbow Dash's sister." There was a warmth spreading through her with the knowledge of having a sister and now a family.

There was a slight pause as everyone decided who would go first, Celestia stepped up to the challenge and started them all off.

"I am Princess Celestia, one of the Celestial Sisters and a ruling princess of Equestria. My duty is to raise and lower the sun as well as protect my people during the day." She nudged the blue Alicorn forward; who stood there for a minute and ruffled her wings together, looking like a nervous school girl and not a royal princess.

"I am Princess Luna, the other Celestial Sister and a ruling princess of Equestria. My duty is to raise and lower the moon and protect my people during the night, I walk among dreams and offer advice to those in need of it." She seemed to gain confidence as she spoke, yet there was something that was inherently bothering her. Thunder made a mental note of her behavior and made certain to look into to after they finished introductions. The purple Alicorn stepped up next, she needed nervous and yet confident in herself as she cleared her throat and posed herself like a scholar.

"I am Princess Twilight Sparkle, I am the Princess of Friendship and the founder of the magic of friendship. I represent the Magic, which is one of six Elements of Harmony." She moved closer to Celestia and all the confidence that she had before speaking seemed to have disappeared. She looked back to the other women and motioned for one of them to come forward, Rainbow Dash stepped up to the challenge. Her smile beaming with confidence as she flew to the front of the room and landed gracefully in front of Thunder.

"I am Rainbow Dash, long lost sister and the fastest flier in Equestria. I am the up and coming captain of the Wonderbolts and I represent the element of Loyalty." She puffed up her chest and put her hands on her hips, she reminded Thunder of a strutting rooster in a barnyard. Suddenly Rainbow deflated and a look of sadness washed over her, "Well I was going to be the up and coming captain of the Wonderbolts." Her wings even drooped as she to a couple of shuffling steps backwards till she was standing next to Twilight. The pink woman bounced up and it seemed as though her hair had gotten even curlier and bigger.

"I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm The Super-Duper Party Pony and I am the element of Laughter! I am so excited that you are Rainbow Dash's sister, I mean I know Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are like sisters, but you ARE her sister. At first I was sad that Rainbow didn't remember you and you didn't remember her, then Princess Celestia did her magic spell and now you remember and then to find out that you're not a Pegasus, but an Alicorn. I mean really this is so exciting and that means we have to throw a PARTY! Please let me throw a party for you! Please, please, please, PLEASE!" She bounced up and down in front of Thunder, she never stopped moving the entire time she introduced herself. Thunder just stood there in complete shock as she watched this woman bounce in front of her, she didn't know what to think.

"Pinkie Pie, simmer down now. The princess can't handle this right now," The orange woman stepped up and grabbed Pinkie Pie's arm, stopping her bouncing motion, "Ah am sorry about that princess, she can be a bit much at times." She watched as Pinkie's hair deflated and she stuck out her bottom lip and made it quiver and tears even brimmed her eyes and she made her eyes look bigger as she looked up and Thunder.

"Um I'm not a princess, just Captain will do," Thunder didn't know why she was calling her princess, "Pinkie Pie, I don't mind if you want to throw a celebration, but it will have to wait a while. Now is just not a good time to hold a celebration." This seemed to satisfy her and she resumed her happy self, her hair gained volume again and she was smiling from ear to ear and she skipped back over to her seat.

"Well ah guess it's mah turn, ain't it? Ah am Applejack and ah represent the element of Honesty, ah work the family orchard, called Sweet Apple Acres, where ya can find the best dog gone apples in all of Equestria." She beamed in pride as she spoke of her family business.  
The white unicorn stepped up and cleared her throat, she had a lady like stature to her as she stood in front of Thunder, the young drake stood behind her.

"I am Rarity, I represent the element of Generosity and I have my own boutique, called the Carousel Boutique where I design and make clothes for the ponies of Ponyville. I have designed and created dresses for several nobles, even Princess Twilight and Princess Cadance." She obviously took pride in how she looks and in the clothes that she designs based on how she keeps trying to fix her hair. She nudged the drake to step up next.

"Um I'm Spike, I am the assistant to Princess Twilight Sparkle." His voice was short and clipped, his eyes shifted around the room watching everyone carefully. Particularly Thoran , he stayed close to Rarity as well.

"I'm going to assume that you are bonded with Rarity? Or for better terms, her special somepony?" Thunder smiled as his eyes grew wide, as did Rarity's. He just kept opening and closing his mouth trying to muster up some form of literary speech. Rarity just gaped at her as if she had just revealed some dark secret, it took her a while to regain her composure, she cleared her throat many times and stuttered quite a bit before forming a complete sentence.

"I-I-I-I do-don't know wh-wh-what you're talking about? Spike and I are just friends, nothing more to it than that." A dark red flush was spreading across her white face. Rainbow Dash began to burst with laughter and Applejack slapped a hand on Spike's shoulder.

"Now come on there, Spike, we all knew you guys were buck buddies and with all the sneakin' and hidin' y'all do it's hard to hide that from everypony. Beside what did ya think we'd think of ya for bein each other's special someponies?" Applejack smiled at them both as they turned to her, staring at her as if she was holding something forbidden.

"Applejack, wh-why I-I never, h-how could you..." She stammered on until she fell silent. Luna stepped forward at that moment.

"Rarity you've been having dreams about Spike for a long time, as was Spike, Twilight knew about your relationship long ago. There are no secrets among us princesses." She grinned mischievously at the girls.

"Alright, before we get off track, let's finish introducing ourselves and then we can gossip." Celestia brought everyone back to the main purpose of the conversation as it were. The Lord of Chaos stepped forward, bringing Fluttershy with him, she had returned to clutching him when Rainbow left her side. She was such a timid thing, Thunder worried if she'd be alright being surrounded by war. Thoran growled softly as the Lord of Chaos approached Thunder.

"I am Discord, the Lord of Chaos, I [i]am[/i] reformed thanks to these lovely ladies and especially my dear friend, Fluttershy, for if it weren't for them I wouldn't be the person I am today." He glared at Thoran as he spoke before he looked down at Fluttershy, whom he nudge to introduce herself next.

"Um, I'm Fluttershy and I represent the element of Kindness. Um I take care of the woodland creatures of Ponyville." She squeaked the rest of her introduction out and then tried to hide her face behind a curtain of her light pink hair.

Thunder smiled at her and now that they had finished introductions she could now get to the bottom this, if they are from Equestria then why were they here in Alcadia? Something wasn't adding up, there must be a reason for them being here.

"Now I understand that you've had a long night as it is, if the princesses would stay here, the rest of you will be escorted to your assigned chambers for the night. I bid you are a good evening and I hope you can get some rest, for tomorrow will be a busy and hard day for us all." She gave the others leave and two guards came in to escort them to their chambers, there were plenty to go around and she knew there were more than enough in the west wing next to the library. "Guards, take them to the west wing, I'm sure they'd like to get some rest before tomorrow." The guards nodded and turned to escort them to their chambers. Thoran growled again as Discord walked past him, Discord looked over at him and stuck his tongue out at him before turning away with Fluttershy. Thunder caught Thoran before he could pounce on Discord again, "Leave him be, he is with them and if they trust him then so should we. I promise you they are no threat and if Princess Celestia trusts him, then he has mine. Leave your anger and what ever ill thoughts you have towards him out of this or it will make this harder on everyone involved." He gazed at her long, before he sighed and gave in. He knew she was right and he was going to have to accept it.

Thunder sighed as they moved to stand around the large table that was in the center of the study, Celestia used her magic to light the lamps and candles that lay scattered around the table. As they took their places, Thunder prepared herself for whatever they were about to reveal to her or if she could get them to speak of what happened to them before they came to Alcadia. She looked at each princess, searching their eyes and faces for any hint to the answers that she wanted.

"I apologize if these questions will seem to be too painful for you to answer, but in order to help you get back to Equestria I'm going to need information. I want you all to be okay with tell me, us, what happened before you found yourselves in our castle." She looked to each of them before moving on. Each princess nodded in agreement to her, each willing to answer any question or reveal any information.

"We will tell you anything you need to know, but be warned not all of this information will be good and it will be hard for us to speak of it." Celestia looked at Thunder, almost pleading her to not ask. Thunder nodded at her, even if it hurt they still had to know.

"Do you know who was it who sent you here?" Thunder watched each of them, keeping a hard eye on them all.

"We don't know of his name, he was a pony like I had never seen before. He had fangs and not just sharpened teeth like Nightmare Moon, but long canines like a wolf. He had a black coat and his cutie mark," She shuddered, "Was blood dripping from a pair of fangs. I have never seen anything like that before, never has there been a cutie mark like that in our history." Celestia shuddered again as she remembered what the person looked like.

"I had seen him once before, in the land that was in a parallel state to that of Equestria. Where Canterlot High is, I seen him one night at Sugar Cube Corner and he was with a girl. He was tall with pale skin and his hair was jet black. His eyes though," Twilight shuddered and grimaced as she remembered him, "His eyes were blood red and he wore a pendant. I'm not sure what the pendant looked like, sorry I wish I could be of more help." She shivered as if a cold wind had brushed her fur.

Thoran walked away from the table and was searching through some papers on the desk, Thunder turned to see what he was searching for when he pulled out a portrait. She gasped when she seen it, it couldn't be him.

"Is this the man that you seen, Twilight?" He placed the portrait on the table. Twilight reached for it and when she lifted it so she could see it in the light her face drained of color, she gasped and dropped the portrait. When Celestia and Luna seen it as well they had similar reactions.

"Those eyes, it has to be the same pony. Who is he and why did he want to take us to his King?" Luna's voice shook with fear, tears brimmed her eyes as she spoke.

Thoran sighed as Luna confirmd their worst fears, Thunder shuddered at the thought. She had faced him once before in battle and he was a monster. She looked to Twilight hoping she would disprove Luna's accussations, but the fear in her eyes told Thunder otherwise. Twilight trembled with fear as she continued to stare at the portrait, even Celestia took a fearful step back.

"This," Thoran paused searching for a word, "man is Narishka Vladamir and he is a vampire who is skilled in the dark magics." Thoran's voice was grim as he spoke of this monster, Thunder shuddered at the very sound of his name. "He is very powerful and he is in allegiance with Lord Morell, the self proclaimed next King of Alcadia." The three princesses looked at Thoran in shock and then Twilight's face filled with anger.

"How could someone so eviul be King?" She spat in anger.

"He is no king, nor will he ever be! I will fight until my last breath to destroy Morell if it's the last thing that I do!" Thunder slammed her fist down on the table, knocking several of the candles over and spilling wax over the portrait. The princesses looked at her in shock, Thoran just placed a comforting hand on her should. Her anger subsided as she regained her composure and cleared her throat. "I apologize for my outburst. Morell has ruined my father's once beautiful kingdom. My father was the greatest king that Alcadia had ever seen and Thoran will be the perfect successor, if we can defeat Morell." Her tone was determined, yet with a grim ring to it.

There was a silent pause as her outburst and last thoughts sank in, she watched as the princesses all thought about what she had said. Twilight seemed to be lost in thought the most and her concentration was broken when Celestia stepped forward and cleared her throat to gather everyone's attention.

"Has all options been searched through? Is war the only one available to you? There could be other ways that won't lead to so much innocent blood shed and darkness." Celestia asked timidly, unsure of her question. She flinched when Thunder turned her heated gaze onto her, Thoran's jaw had dropped in shock at Celestia's question.

"Other options?" Thunder asked in a deadly quiet voice, a cold and harsh edge to it sliced through the air. "Other options? He murdered almost half of our council of elders, destroyed the kingdom and has slaughtered thousands of innocent people! There are no other options!" Thunder's voice quickly grew in volume till she was practically screaming at Celestia. Her blood began to boil with rage at the thought of even trying to spare that monster his life, "There are no peaceful options with Morell, the elders even seen the darkness in his heart, when dealing with Morell it's life or death." Thunder paused as she took in a deep breath and tried to rein in her rage, "Good or evil will prevail in this war and we must fight for good or the kingdom will fall into darkness, as will all other worlds that Vladamir can access with his dark magics. We have to defeat Morell and end him or he will end everything and every one else." She ended with grim thoughts, a shiver ran down her spine as she imagined a world where Morell did become king.

"What she means to say is we have tried peaceful action with Lord Morell," Thoran tried to remain calm and proper even though his blood boiled underneath the surface. Thunder scoffed at him as she stepped away and towards the window needing some fresh air. "Each time he would send back the heads of our messengers, one was sent back with Thunder as she barely made it out of his fortress alive. She suffered major injuries from being tortured, thankfully no permanent damage had become of her wings." She glanced over her shoulder and reached over her shoulder to touch the tip of the scar that stretched from her right shoulder to her left hip and went perfectly between her wings, she shuddered again as she thought back to the night she barely was able to glide back to Thoran carrying the head of the soldier they had lost. "Since then it has been strictly war and battles with Morell, he has made it quite clear that he wishes us and the other resistance dead and we refuse to go down without a fight."

"I understand, I didn't mean to cause any pain or anything at my suggestion. I was just hoping that maybe I could've helped with the war, I too have experienced chaos such as this when King Sombra was in power over the Crystal Empire." Celestia looked grim as she thought back to those dark days.

"Maybe we could be of help to you Prince Thoran!" Twilight practically jumped forward with her idea. "You have the Elements of Harmony here at your disposal to help you win your war." She smiled softly at Thoran, hoping to offer any kind of help that she could.

"Are you sure about this Twilight?" Celestia looked like a concerned mother as she looked on at her.

"Twilight I understand your need to offer assistance to those in need, but maybe we shouldn't get involved. This isn't Equestria and things may not work the same, especially with using the Elements of Harmony. Even our Alicorn magic may not work the same, we know nothing of this world." Luna finally spoke up, she too had concern for Twilight. Thunder understood, she didn't want them to get involved in their war unless it came down to that.

"Well the way that I see it, we are going to be here a while aren't we? Why not help in every way that we can?" Twilight looked at the other two princesses earnestly, "I want to help and I know the others will want to as well." she turned to look at Thoran and Thunder, who had returned to the table, "I know this is not our war, but if we can help as much as we can maybe you could help us get home." She looked hopeful at them. Thunder thought about it hard, they would definitely be a helpful asset with their magic. They could use their powers to their advantage, but that's what she was worried about the most that they would be taking advantage of the them. She was also worried about what the soldier would think having three Alicorns, a Unicorn, two Pegasi, and two Earth ponies among their ranks; though she didn't think it would affect them much, they'd probably be grateful for the help.

"It's a deal." Everyone suddenly looked at Thunder, shock covered most of their faces except for Twilight, a smile quickly spread across her face at the thought of helping. "I don't see the problem and we could use all the help we could get, but be sure you are al strong enough to battle and tomorrow we can start by getting you fitted with armor and clothing as well, because at this rate those shirts won't make it much longer." She smirked at the fabric on Celestia and Luna began to rip at the V in the neck, their busts straining against the linen. A dark flush spread across their cheeks, making Thunder chuckle slightly, know her shirt was in similar condition.

"I'm certain you are all quite exhausted and I'd like to finish with getting the rest of your story from you," Thunder hated to bring the mood down, but they had to know what all happened before they found their way at Thoran's castle. They all seem to draw back into themselves, though the sadness seem radiate off of them. "Tell me what happened with Vladamir, what did he do?"


End file.
